Evil Within: Medallion
by SpringBorn
Summary: The mind…the mind can be a terrible thing, which Ceit and her friends are soon to find out. Ceit's relationship with Sebastian is crumbling and her life is hanging in the balance, resting on the choices Sebastian makes… Horror/Romance. Will include sexual scenes.
1. Prologue

THE EVIL WITHIN: The Medallion

By: Springborn

Author's Note: My first time making a fic for The Evil Within. I'll try to keep the personalities of the characters the same but no promises lol I hope you enjoy this and please review! Reviews are fuel for the brain!

OC BIO

Ceit McDonald

*pronounced 'Kate'

Date of Birth: October 31, 1985

Status: Alive

Race/Nationality: American

Occupation: KCPD Detective

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6 (167.5)

Mass: 125 (56.7 kg)

Past: Ceit grew up in a small town in New Hampshire with her parents and younger brother. Her family soon moved to Krimson City in her late teens and finished high school there. After graduating school, Ceit went to Police Academy and met Sebastian and Joseph there after being at the academy for a few months and soon became friends. It wasn't long after joining the academy that Ceit started to develop a crush on Sebastian but was too nervous to say anything to him, even more so after she learned what type of girl he likes. She soon grew distant from him when she learned about Sebastian getting involved with Myra Hanson. Joseph had found out and he and Ceit became good friends, like brother and sister.

Ceit pretty much stopped hanging around after Sebastian and Myra got married and Sebastian finally noticed that he hadn't seen his good friend for a long time and confronted Ceit about her lack of being around. The two had gotten into a big fight about Ceit's lack of interest in staying friends and her jealousy towards Myra and stopped being friends all together for two years. They met up again at a bar after the period of not speaking for so long and became friends once again, being closer than ever this time.

Sadly tragedy struck, Sebastian lost his daughter in a fire as well as the nanny. It wasn't long after the death of their daughter, that Myra soon disappeared. During the year, Sebastian looked for his wife and took up drinking, getting into trouble with his superiors after Joseph reported him, putting a strain on two's friendship. During that time, Ceit admitted her feelings towards Sebastian and the two got together. Sebastian returned the feelings to an extent, creating an unstable and rocky relationship.

PROLOGUE

Why?

Why….?

Why stay….with him?

Why, they ask.

They ask me this a lot. Why do I stay with him? Why do I stay with Sebastian, a drunk with an unhealthy obsession with a wife who disappeared on him?×

I love him. I stay because I love him.

When I say this they give me mixed looks; pitying and disgust. I ignore them but they question my sanity. I'm slowly starting to as well. I question my sanity to the point that I don't know anymore.

We fight and argue every day; sometimes we don't talk at all. We have more than a few rough patches and bumps in our relationship. I know he's still hung up on Myra, I can see it in his eyes and I can't help but wonder if he compares me to her…it hurts. They say Sebastian and I won't work…

People say love is blind and they're right. I'm in love with a man who is hopelessly in love with his wife. It hurts but I love him and I'll always will.

-Two days before the horror-

-Ceit's POV-

Slam!

The door slammed opened as Sebastian stamped into the office, the one he shares with Joseph. His face is dark with anger. "Ceit, just drop it!" he said, sighing heavily as he dropped into his seat behind his desk, running a hand over his face. The sound of rain pelting the large windows echoed in the room as I followed after him, shutting the door. The dark rain clouds and the pounding rain matched the mood. We had gotten into one of our usual arguments about us.

"Drop it? How can I? You won't even give me a straight answer" I said frowning heavily as I stared at him through my dark brown spiked bands. I was irritated at him but it felt like he didn't care.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at me which happens a lot when he's either exhausted or angry or quickly becoming pissed. "Ceit…" he warned. "I do care about you but it's not my fault that you can't accept it. Haven't I proven to that I care?"

I stared at him stunned. How could he say that? I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I tried to control my anger.

"Excuse me? Sebs, how can you say that? You say you care but you act as if you don't care about me at all. You treat me and our relationship as a convenience to you, a substitute for Myra."

Another look of warning was shot my way. "Don't bring her into this, Ceit. It has nothing to do with…"

"Bullshit" I interrupted, already knowing what he would say. "That's a damn lie and you know it."

Sebastian's head whipped up as his eyes darkened even more. I knew I had pushed his buttons too far this time but at that moment I didn't care…to an extent. I was ready to something else when he spoke in a chilling tone.

"Get out ."

"Sebs…"

"No, get out" Sebastian said coldly as he turned away and glared out through the glass windows. "I have to work and you're in my way."

I had been dismissed by my boyfriend and co-worker and that stung. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, hurt and anger. Spinning on my heel; I marched out of the room so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath, hating myself for getting worked over a fight that had been done more than once and hating Myra for disappearing on Sebastian when he needed her the most.

The hallway is filled with police officers, scurrying from one room to another, carrying large folders, books and other things. It was filled with the usual voices, shrill voices of women and sometimes children, screaming from vandals and other mischief makers. Sighing heavily, I headed to the coffee room where I knew it would be a bit quieter and plopped down into the plastic seat and leaned my elbows on the old plywood and plastic table, running my hands over my hair and pushed back my dark brown bangs as I thought over what had happened in the office with Sebastian, my heart scrunching in pain. "Dammit…"

"Are you alright Ceit?" It was Joseph, a good friend of mine and Sebastian's. He helped me a lot in the past and he's like a brother to me. "Another fight?" he guessed, taking a look at my face which I could see it in the reflection of his glasses, I looked sad and depressed.

Groaning in answer, I lowered my head again.

"That bad huh?" Joseph asked as he took the seat across from me. "What happened?"

I didn't speak right away, still hurting and debating on telling him before giving in and explained what had the fight about this time. Joseph was silent as he listened, sipping his coffee. He didn't make any remarks, just listened. When I reached the end and finished, he still hadn't spoken.

"Well," he started and took a sip of his coffee and put the mug down. "Give him time to calm down before talking to him. We both know Myra is a sore topic but you two need to talk about it."

I nodded slowly, knowing this already. "I've tried but he keeps shutting me out or ignores it or changes the subject. He's damn stubborn" I said.

Joseph gave a small chuckle. "Not the word I would choose but yeah. You have to push the issue, I think or else he'll keep shutting you out."

I knew he was right. "I know but how hard do I push before he snaps and it's over?" I asked looking at him, worried about what would happen, what the outcome could be.

"You'll figure it out" Joseph assured me and stood up slowly as he knocked back the rest of his coffee. "Besides me, I think you're the best way to get to him. Don't give up." He smiled lightly as he headed to the doorway. "I gotta go; Chief has me, Juli, and Sebastian on a new case."

"That's the Bracken case, right?" I asked, having heard about the killer who has been hiding out and still not many leads on him. My arms rose in the air as I stretched, hearing the soft sounds of my bones creaking and popping.

"Yeah that's the one. It's gonna take a few days to go through it" Joseph said. "Hopefully we'll find some more leads." He turned to leave but stopped and looked at me, his expression softens. "Give him some time to cool down."

I wanted to argue but I didn't. "Alright" I said, although I had the feeling that Sebastian wouldn't talk to me for a while. "I'll give the big oaf time to cool off."

"Good to hear" Joseph said with a laugh. "Later." He waved and disappeared around the corner. I could hear his footfalls on the linoleum as he headed down the hallway.

I smiled lightly as he left, thinking about what he said. Maybe he was right, maybe I wasn't pushing enough to get Sebastian to open up to me about Myra and her disappearance but how hard would I have to push in order for him to trust me and without the risk of losing him.

Unfortunately I wouldn't be thinking about my relationship problems in the upcoming days sadly. I'd be too worried about surviving the most horrific and nerve wrecking nightmare ever. Who would have thought that having your life endanger could bring you closer to the one you love? Or tear you apart? No one did…


	2. Chapter 1

THE EVIL WITHIN: The Medallion

By: Springborn

Author's Note: Thank for the reviews everyone! It means a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry about the prologue that got titled ch.1 XD this is the real chapter one. For those of you who have read my other works, I have not given up on them. I am sorry about the really long wait for updates, I just have been going through family problems but I will try to get updates done and posted. Anyone who is curious as to what Ceit looks like here she is: art/Ceit-554109777?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439737615

Please Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

Sebastian's POV:

' _I hate the rain. I really do.'_ I thought as I glared out the window of the police cruiser. There had been a time when I did like it but now I loathed it. Myra…She had been the reason why I liked it, even enjoyed it but now she's gone. Just like my love for rain, gone.

A mental image of Myra's smiling face flashed through my mind and I sighed, hearing the pitter patter of the rain hitting the window as Oscar, a patrol officer, drove us back to the police station. Where she'd be, waiting for us to return safely as always.

Ceit…She's a firecracker that one, almost like Myra but livelier and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind and more in tuned with people and her surroundings, sensitive. Maybe just a little too much. I guess that's what brought us together in the first place, I think. I don't remember. I can't remember the last time I said 'I love you' and meant it or the last time we had sex and fully enjoyed it. Things changed…

I don't how or when things changed or maybe they never did. I never gotten over Myra and that's the problem. I'm not surprised that Ceit hadn't given up on my ass yet.

"All units, all units. 11;99 expedite to cover code 33. Beacon Mental Hospital." The speaker crackled to life, pulling out of thoughts and back into the real world. My partners, Joseph Oda and Juli Kidman, looked calm but alert as I saw them shift in the backseat.

"184 copy; code 3. ETA 3 minutes."

"Copy 184" said the dispatcher over the radio.

Oscar took a right turn, heading away from the station and down the street that led to the hospital. The sky seemed to darken as we went. If Ceit had been with us she would have said that the bad weather was a sigh, ominous or foreboding. Her and her sixth sense mumbo-jumbo crap.

"Sorry detectives, I know you just comin' off a case but I'm afraid we're gonna have to make a detour" Oscar said as he looked at us from the corner of his eye as he drove.

Kidman nodded from her spot, arms folded just under her chest as Joseph spoke up. "Sounds serious. Is it a riot?" he asked, looking curious.

"Call went out just before I picked you up. Said it was 'multiple homicides". Half a dozen units already on-scene."

I looked at Oscar, keeping my face blank as I processed the information. Ceit would be there. Didn't she tell me that she had an uncle that worked at a mental hospital? That he was a doctor of sorts? Yes, now that I thought about it. Damn…hopefully it's not this one that he works at.

"131, please advise…" the radio crackled in the background.

"Maybe it's the ghost of that doctor who went schizo and chopped up all those patients" Oscar joked, trying to lighten the mood and made an 'oh no' exaggerated sound, chuckling.

"That's not what happened. Some patients disappeared. Some kind of scandal?" Joseph suggested as he leaned forward slightly.

"Still gives out the creeps, doesn't it?"

"127, 124, please respond…"

I turned in my seat to look at my friend and partner. "Joseph, you think there's a connection?"

Joseph looked at me as he leaned back in his seat. "It's a possibility. I believe the records were sealed" he said, waving his little black book.

"Anyone on scene, please respond…" The dispatcher said, still sounding business like and calm but there was a small hint of distress now in the tone.

Picking up the radio, I spoke into it. "Dispatch this id Detective Castellanos in 184, what's the situation, over?"

"184 Be advised, some problem…at Beacon Memorial…radio..." Static came as the dispatcher was lost.

"Is there any-"

A loud piercing sound broke through the radio, making me cringe as well as the others as they winced and grunted. "Dammit."

"Jesus!" Oscar yelped as he lost control of the cruiser, swerving around on the wet pavement and finally regained control as they continued to the mental hospital, seeing the tower in the distance. The light seems to blip on and off, like someone keep flipping the switch on it.

Joseph took his glasses off and shook his head, most likely still affect by the screeching sound of the speaker.

"Junior Detective Kidman, any thoughts?" I asked looking back at her.

"Nothing yet" Kidman said calmly as she looked out the window, staring at the rainy scene of the city. "I'm sure we'll know everything once we get there."

Oscar soon pulled up to the curved, wrought iron gates of the hospital, seeing the courtyard in front of them as the circular driveway is packed with other police cruisers and a ambulance. They were all deserted.

"What do you make of it?" Joseph asked as I looked at the scene, feeling a bit wary and unsettled. 'Ceit…stay safe' I thought to myself and looked at Oscar. "Connelly, contact Dispatch and let them know what's happening. Joseph, Kidman, you're with me. We're going to have a look around."

Kidman gave a slight nod. "Right…" she murmured as she followed Joseph and I through the gates and into the sea of cars. I made my way to the entrance, passing cars and barricades, trying not to hurry and stay calm but I wanted to make sure Ceit and any other person wasn't hurt. Getting to the large wooden doors, I pushed them slowly and was bombarded with the fresh smell of spilled blood and corpses. The scent was so strong, I had to take a small step back and coughed against my hand.

"Smells like blood," Joseph said as he took out his gun and pushed the doors open even more.

I nodded. "Alright, stay sharp" I said as I took a step forward as Joseph went on ahead to search. Kidman walked towards me. "We're going to check it out. Don't let anyone else through this door" I ordered.

"I can be an extra set of eyes" Kidman protested, hand on her hip.

"We don't know what's happening here. You're our backup." Kidman didn't say anything else. I entered the building and was greeted by a grisly sight. Blood splattered the walls of the hospital and the bodies of the patients and workers are sprawled out on the once pristine white floors, looking like broken dolls. I could see Joseph checking under chairs and corners and over turned wheel chairs. The place looked like hell. I passed a large potted plant that was sectioned off in the center of the walkway, staring at the blood soaked clothes and faces of the bodies.

A low groan came from the left of me.

"Did you hear something?" Joseph asked he walked, passing a small lounging area near the registration desk. He started to jog towards a room. "We have people here…oh god, Ceit!"

At the sound of her name my heart sped up as I passed another body and ran into a room, seeing an older guy that was ten years or older than me. Ceit was slumped against the wall next to the man, looking pale and...dead. Shit. I bent down next to her and touched her cool cheek as Joseph attended to the other man.

Ceit groaned weakly as her eyelids fluttered and opened slowly, revealing her hazel eyes.

"Nnng….Ow…" she groaned again, her head tilting a bit. "My chest…Uncle Marcelo…where…"

I frowned and turned to look at Joseph who nodded to the doctor next to him, who was muttering about someone named Ruvic.

"Are you injured? What happened here?" I asked the older man. Joseph stayed close.

"…Can't be real…impossible…Ruvic…is…" he stuttered weakly as if he was in shock before his head dropped, seemingly to pass out. Joseph bent down and steadied the man by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I got him. The security camera might tell us something" He looked at me with a nod.

I nodded in return before turning to look at Ceit. She seemed a bit more alert but I knew she was in pain and in a daze. "Ceit, can you hear me?" I asked worried as I touched her cheek again. She responded a bit as she leaned into it.

"My chest…hurts" Ceit murmured, fighting to stay coherent. "Something is on…my chest." She sounded shaken up. What had happened here?

I raised a brow, staring at her clothed chest. "Something on your chest? Alright, just sit tight and I'll be right back. Stay with me" I said soothingly as I stood up and turned toward the computer bank, seeing the screen that showed a hallway somewhere. Once there, I could make out faint gunshots from the speakers as three police officers ran into view. They turned and started shooting at something that wasn't on the screen.

I took a step closer to the screen, wondering what they were shooting at till a white clothed figure that seem to glide for fly into the room, slicing the necks of the officers as if they were nothing and they grumbled to the floor, dead.

"What the hell?" I asked quietly, not sure if I believed what I had just saw then as I moved closer to the screen to get a look at the figure. The figure wore a dirty white hooded jacket that was ripped and jagged. They stared at the floor before slowly turned to stare up at the camera, reveling a heavily burned face and body of a man. The way he stared into the camera is unnerving, it felt like he could see me through the camera but that was, is, impossible. I only blinked for a second and the figure disappeared from sight.

I continued to stare at the computer screen, still refusing to believe what I saw. What I had just seen can't be humanly possible. 'What?" I asked and heard something move behind me and tuned slowly, fear gripping my stomach. My eyes widen in horror as I saw the hooded man behind me and raised a weapon, slashing it downwards at me. I couldn't react in time before seeing white…

Drip…drip…drip…drip…

"Uhn…" I groaned as I stirred, my yes opening slowly. The first thing I saw was my hands, almost touching the floor but not quiet and a trickle of blood running down my right arm. Blood? Did I get hurt? My head felt heavy and foggy. Groaning, I turned my head as I took in my surroundings and saw that I was in a meat locker or butchery as I could see bodies, human ones that were hanging upside down. A soft groan came from my right and turned to see Ceit beside me, knocked out. Her shirt had been ripped open and was speckled with dark spots as her white sports bra was revealed. On her chest, a bit larger than my hand, is a rusty circular gear of sorts that is attached to her skin. The skin around the gear is red and puffy as if it had been recently attached. A small trail of blood ran from her chest and landed onto the rusty, dirty and blood splattered floor. Dammit… Huffing lightly, I bent forward at the waist and looked towards the ceiling to see that my feet were knotted together and attached to a metal rod that connected to the ceiling. How did I get here…?

Lowering myself down I saw a man or something that resembled a man. The thing wore a blooded stained tank top that was a size too small as the fabric hugged the bear belly, its skin pasty white and its bald head is lumpy and rough. It wore a metal wire cage around its head, close to the face and is attacked to a metal dog collar. I couldn't see any eyes due to the large forehead that seemed to jut out over its nose. It was damn ugly.

The thing moved to the left of me, carrying a meat cleaver with it as I turned my head slowly to get a better view but couldn't see enough to know what it was doing. The sound of metal cutting through flesh, bones and organs filled the eerie silence. A sickening squishing sound emerged as blood went flying and splattered the floor as a new sound joined, tendons and skin being ripped apart and a heavy, wet thud hitting the ground as the thing dragged away the upper half of a person and entered an adjoining room to the one that Ceit and I were in.

I had to get us out of here, I thought grimly as I heard Ceit stirring and shifting around. Something flashed brightly from one of the bodies. Turning towards it, I saw it was a long serrated knife that is impaled in the guy's stomach.

'Convenient' I thought, staring at the knife but didn't care as long as I could get it. I wiggled around a bit to get moving, swinging around slowly in small circles. I reached towards the knife and missed. Swearing under my breath, I swung towards the knife and missed again. I could hear Ceit wake up and felt her eyes on me as I moved towards the knife…Got it!

Gripping the handle of the knife tightly, I leaned up and cut the rope and landed on my back as I hit the ground with a thud. I grunted and lifted my head towards the man in the other room, wondering if he had heard but when he didn't give any indication that he did, I felt very relieved. I stood slowly and made my way to Ceit.

"Hang on" I whispered to her, handing over the knife. Ceit nodded slowly and took a shaggy breath, wincing as she leaned up and slashed through the rope. Her body started to fall and I braced myself, catching her in my arms before she hit the ground. I lowered her to her feet and kept an arm around her waist, making sure she didn't fall.

Ceit gripped my arm as she winced, wobbling a bit but steadied. She stared down at the gear on her chest. It looked more like a fucked up medallion that is rusted with small gears and jewels on it. The jewels glowed brightly, looking out of place on the rusted metal. The clamps surrounding the medallion were dark but still very much rusted and they seemed to be embedded into her skin.

"Does it hurt?" I asked frowning with worry, staring at the redness around the puckered skin. It looked painful as hell.

Ceit nodded slowly. "Yeah and it's really tender too" she said, looking very uncomfortable. She turned her attention towards me. "Where are we?" She looked around, her nose wrinkling from the smell of old and new blood and decay.

"I don't know but I don't care, we're leaving" I said and crouched down, making my way to the corner of the room. Ceit followed right behind me. The wall looked like a door with bars in it, leaving us very visible if the big guy turned around and would see us. Thankfully he was too busy with the mutilated body on the table, cutting into it with the swiftness and precision of a butcher.

Ceit nudged my arm and nodded to a set of keys glinting in the light that hung from a meat hook.

I nodded as I spotted them but they were next to the butcher, who cut into the poor carcass. Blood still poured from the gaping cavity where the hips used to be.

Ceit shifted a bit on her feet, getting a bit antsy, not that I blamed her. It seemed to take forever, waiting for an opening. But I also knew we had to be patient or we could both be dead. Finally the big guy turned and headed into a back room, disappearing from sight.

Seeing this, I motioned for Ceit to stay and moved into the room as I kept crouched down, checking around the corner of the table to the back room to make sure the big guy didn't come out. I inched my way towards the meat hook and grabbed the keys from it and made my way back to join Ceit. Moving together, we passed the room and headed towards the door in the far corner. A loud buzzing sound came and the metal shoot to our left rattled and rumbled as a body slid out and joined others on a large platform. My nose wrinkled at the smell and sighed as I reached the door and unlocked it, pushing it open. Metal stairs greeted us, leading up to the catwalk.

I turned to Ceit. "Be careful and stay right behind me" I whispered.

Ceit gave a curt nod. "I will" she assured her voice steady but with a subtle hint of fear.

I nodded and started climbing the stairs silently and heard Ceit's quiet steps behind me. Next to us was a brick wall that quickly turned to a bank of windows, revealing the blood fest down below. It let me wary, not being able to see the big guy and wondered if he noticed that he lacked two fresh bodies. There was a door at the end of the hallway; our freedom was so close than.

A loud blaring siren started. I jumped back and almost crashed into Ceit, causing her to give a yelp. "Dammit…fucking trip wire' I swore heavily as I looked down fast enough to see the broken wire before my head shot up to hear heavy, thundering footsteps on the steps and a ear splitting whirring sounds of a chainsaw. I turned to the see the big guy with a chainsaw, glaring.

"Shit, run!"

To Be Continued….


End file.
